It's Not Over
by cldragon0E
Summary: The songs are from Daugthy and Leona Lewis, What if Tara had sex with Buffy? What if it was planned from Tara after Willow wiped her mind from the fight they had, the same thing Glory did. Willow comes back to help find Angel for Buffy, the real fun begin
1. Chapter 1

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Buffy was very much in retirement mode but she did go out slaying every now and then. She wanted answers on how to find Angel, she went to bars, she tried undercover but it didn't work, the slayers were doing their jobs as she came home, she saw Dawn doing her school work. "Hey Dawn." Buffy said and Dawn responded, "Any news?" "Nope." Buffy said and Dawn responded, "That sucks." "I'm going to find him." Buffy said and Dawn responded, "Find Willow." "Remind her on how I screw her girlfriend, no thank you." Buffy said and Dawn responded, "You were a different person then." Buffy nodded and then just went to bed then laid there. In the hotel room, there were two vampires licking their lips because they thought they had a tasty meal coming up and as they approached, the meal stood up and raised her hand, the vampire burned. The other one tried to run away, she grabbed the door-knob and it burned the vamp's hand. "Sit." The meal yelled and the vampire sat. The meal was Tara, "Where is Angel?" Tara asked and the vamp responded, "Fuck you witch." Tara breathe and said, "no." Tara burned the vampire and she left, when Tara broke up with Willow, she was working on fine tuning her magic but in the back of her mind, she was pissed at Willow for raping her like Glory rape her of her mind. So Tara methodically was planning to get even. She genuinely wanted to help Buffy; she then sprayed a type of perfume that a slayer couldn't refuse. When Buffy smelled it, she came horny and Tara asked her, "Is she sure she wants to do this?" Buffy paused and then agreed. You see the perfume is the trap waiting to be sprung, it only works with free will. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_(All songs belong to Daugthy)_

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

_Willow was coming home to her family, she had that shiner on her eye and she didn't want to hide it. She took a cab and it was right in front of the Summers house, there was no reason she should be on Buffy's front door step after what happened so many years ago. How Buffy and Tara had that one night, how Buffy when her mind was trapped between two worlds basically threw it in Willow's face what she did with Tara. How Willow left her and went far away for a year and a half. Tara was the one who got Buffy through Sunnydale and was Buffy's friend plus her right hand. Willow met Kennedy on the side and then tudor Kennedy on how to be a slayer. She wanted Kennedy to outshined Buffy and she had genuine feelings that were turning into love. Kennedy, however wanted to mold Willow, Willow didn't like that, Kennedy abused Willow for a month and then hit her. Willow knew she could kill her and then so she left. _

_Tara like Iago to Othello counsel Buffy on getting Willow back here, once again didn't used any tricks, it was up to Buffy to agree._


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best woman or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

_Buffy got everything ready and she looked at Tara with Angel still M.I.A as well as Spike, she was a free agent and wanted, she didn't know who she waned. Tara only used the perfume once on Buffy, everything else that almost happened had nothing to do with the perfume. There was a knock on the door, Buffy went downstairs and she saw Willow. "Hi." Willow said and Buffy responded back. Buffy notice the shiner and asked about it. Willow just walked in, everyone met her at the door and was happy to see her. Tara just stood there and Willow gave her a hug too. Willow and Buffy talked about all the things that went wrong. _

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  


Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.  
Well, I never saw it coming.

_It was first Buffy and then Kennedy. Willow wanted her power back that they took from her, Buffy abused her because she took Tara and had sex with her. This is what Willow thought to believe, it was Buffy who threw it in her face, not Tara. Tara weren't be. Buffy was not in her right mind at the time but those excuses are thin like paper. Willow told her what Kennedy did, Buffy was pissed and encouraged Willow, the wall Willow had built was coming down. Willow asked the wall, why?_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's Not over_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four(Over You by Daughty)  
_

I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.

_Buffy told Willow that since she was fucking Spike, she hated him. She wanted to fuck someone she liked, that's why she believed happened that night. Buffy knew that would hurt to say but she was honest. "So you thought with your impulses." Willow said and Buffy shook her head. _

Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

"_That follow morning, I was actually going to tell you those three words." Willow said and added, "But I found out about you. Now that I look back if I had said that." Willow shook her head and Tara stare at them talking from the inside looking out from a window. Tara smiled because Willow was still hurting, __**"Good you raping bitch, I want you to hurt, it's not over. Angel will be with Buffy, I will leave because the love you always wanted." **__Tara said and added, "__**It was always her, that's why you got addicted, you wanted to be all powerful for Buffy, that's why because you believed you fail that time when you didn't get Angel's soul back." **__Tara turned to Xander and then walked off. _


	5. Chapter 5

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five(Leona Lewis is Bleeding Love)  
_

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

"_Everyone looked at me and lost respect for me, I got it back but it hurts to know that I hurt you." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Kennedy thought I was crazy, she thought I was whipping myself and not in that good fun sexual way." "I love you Buffy, I love Tara and you love Angel." Willow said and Buffy responded, "This is fuck up." "You need me to find Angel." Willow said and Buffy shook her head._

I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything  
That I can't do without.

I try to see the good in life.  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part Six(It's Not Over is still by Daughty)  
_

I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything  
That I can't do without.

I try to see the good in life.  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?

_The gang all conference, Buffy and Willow controlled the majority of it. Willow looked at Buffy and then Tara. Buffy showed Willow her room, Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Willow touched her face and then walked into the room._

(Well I'll try to do it right this time around)  
Let's start over,  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  


Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

_Kennedy was on the plane and was coming to Connecticut. While Angel watched the whole thing and filled Spike in, The heart is such a fragile thing especially when it breaks in so many people. _


End file.
